


[Podfic] Stand By Me

by Serdd



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Short & Sweet, Songfic without the song, Stubborn Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: An accident on Sho's set has Kyoko dangling off a balcony with her imminent demise at hand if someone doesn't save her. She doesn't trust Sho..but what about her Fairy Prince?[AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand By Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647452) by CQueen. 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Stand By Me](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [CQueen](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:25:16

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1spo7wmA6KXVXRplQDiqV5_3KQWmD12ZP/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> And my Instagram: [ Serdd @persephonenoble ](https://www.instagram.com/persephonenoble/)


End file.
